


Seduced

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hello, can I request a fic where the reader is dating Crowley but Abbadon seduces her? Crowley walks in on them in bed together and that leads to a threesome? Thank you :)





	

Warnings: Language, cheating on Crowley, jealous!Crowley, smut, oral, threesome

Fic:

It wasn’t that you didn’t love your King. You did, more than anything, it just so happened that you had a thing for his rival as well. She was charming, seductive, gorgeous, and beautify evil. When you first met Abbadon, you hated her. She was trying to dethrone your King after all. Crowley despised her even more than you did, which wasn’t surprising.

One day, she had cornered you. You thought yourself dead. “Tell Crowley that if I can’t have his throne, I’ll have to take something else that belongs to him,” she began. The Knight of Hell frightened you. “Don’t be afraid,” she soothed you, her fingertips brushing your cheek, “I don’t want to harm you, I only want to take you from him.”

“W-what does that mean?” you had asked, earning a wicked smile from her.

Over time, you found out exactly what that meant. Abbadon had no intention of hurting you. Instead, she coaxed you into her bed and you went willingly. It was a dangerous game to play, but you found yourself falling in love with the enemy.

Though you knew it was stupid, she even came to visit you in Crowley’s mansion. He was always busy nowadays, but you still feared he might walk in on the two of you. If he did, you weren’t sure what sort of wrath your activities might incur.

“What have you done to keep Crowley busy today?” you ask Abbadon as you place random kisses against her body.

“Oh, nothing much,” she says, “The deaths of a few dozen demons who were loyal to him, the theft of several things that belonged to him. It’s all rather boring, why do you care?”

“Just curious,” you shrug, “I do still care about him.”

“You say as you lie in bed next to his greatest enemy,” Abbadon muses.

“Just because I care about you doesn’t mean I can’t care about him too,” you inform her.

“Well, here’s to hoping I can change that,” she says.

“You said you were killing people who are loyal to him,” you say, “Will that ever include me?”

“No,” Abbadon says without hesitation, “How could you ask that? You know I would never hurt you. Besides, you’re not completely loyal to him.”

“In the same way of thinking, I’m not completely loyal to you either,” you retort.

“You’ll get there,” she smiles, “You just need a little more prodding.” She presses her hand to you and turns you to lie back against the bed before disappearing beneath the sheets. Without wasting any time, she spreads your legs and settles between them, her tongue flicking your clit.

“Oh, Abbadon,” you hum. You fist one hand into the pillow beside your head, the other reaching down to fist into her hair. Abbadon hums in response, the action sending vibrations straight to your core. She hooks your knees over her shoulders, her hands finding your waist.

You groan as she teases your folds. Her hands guide your hips, encouraging you to grind yourself against her mouth. You gasp as she sucks your clit between her lips and draws it out between her teeth, earning a chuckle from her.

“Abbadon, please,” you moan, desperate for more. She obliges you, her tongue presses flat against your entrance, licking from bottom to top again and again, flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves each time. When she’s got you moaning and writhing, she teases her tongue between your folds. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as she swirls her tongue around inside you. “Yes,” you moan, “Abbadon, yes.”

She pulls one of her hands from your hip and uses two fingers to replace her tongue inside you. You buck your hips towards her as she begins pumping her fingers in and out of you. Her lips attach to your clit, sucking hard as she finger fucks you. You moan loudly as she curls her fingers inside you, the pads of her fingertips hitting just the right spot.

“You taste so good,” she groans against you. You moan and writhe as she works you higher and higher. Your stomach twists, need curling hot in your core.

“Please,” you moan, “I - I’m close.” she has you teetering on the edge of orgasm, her fingers working wonders inside you.

“Don’t hold back,” Abbadon encourages, “I want you to cum for me.”

“Yes,” you moan as she sucks your clit between her lips again, “Oh yes.” She curls her fingers inside you one last time and the pressure in your stomach releases. “Abbadon!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around her fingers. Your eyes shut tight as your back arches from the bed, pleasure coursing through you. She works you through your high before pulling her fingers from you and lapping up everything you have to give her. “Oh, Abbadon,” you hum, sinking into the bed as you begin to come down from your high.

“Abbadon?” Crowley’s voice asks in a growl. Shocked, you prop yourself up on your elbows, looking at Crowley with wide eyes. Abbadon crawls up your body, throwing back the sheets.

“Oh, hello, Crowley,” she purrs as she looks at him over her shoulder. She moves to your side, her body still close to yours. Her thumb runs along the edges of her lips, wiping away the smudged lipstick.

“You’re cheating on me, with her?” Crowley asks angrily.

“It’s not what it looks like,” you begin, already regretting your choice of words.

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” Abbadon corrects.

“How long has this been going on?” Crowley asks.

“Oh, about a month or two, isn’t that right, Y/N?” Abbadon answers casually. Her bright red nails trail up and down your body.

“How could you do this to me?” Crowley asks, “To go behind my back like this, and with my enemy no less. How could you betray me like this?” You can’t seem to find the right words to say.

“Oh, come now, Crowley,” Abbadon says, “Look at this face. How could you be mad at our little Y/N?”

“Not ‘our,’” Crowley corrects.

“Who says we can’t share?” Abbadon asks. She places random kisses against your neck and shoulder as she watches Crowley through her lashes.

“Why would I ever share anything with you?” Crowley asks, “You’re trying to take everything from me.”

“Maybe we’ve been looking at things all wrong,” Abbadon says.

“Let me think about this,” Crowley pretends to muse, “You try to steal my throne, my minions, my way of life; and now here you are lying in bed with the only person I’ve ever had any sort of feelings for. Yes, I do believe I’ve been looking at things wrong. You’re not just an enemy, you’re the enemy.”

“Crowley, please,” you begin.

“Please what?” he interrupts.

“Just because I’m sleeping with Abbadon doesn’t mean that I’ve fallen out of love with you,” you tell him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks.

“I knew you’d hate me,” you tell him.

“I - as much as it pains me to say this, I don’t hate you, I can’t,” he tells you.

“Crowley,” Abbadon purrs, “I know we haven’t gotten along in the past, but maybe we could find a way to work things out. I don’t know about you, but I think Y/N might be able to help us with that.”

“Crowley, I never meant to hurt you,” you tell him. He just huffs.

“Do you love her?” Crowley asks.

“Yes,” you answer honestly, “But I love you too.”

“Y/N doesn’t have to be yours or mine,” Abbadon tells him.

“Just like the throne doesn’t have to be yours or mine?” Crowley questions.

“Exactly,” Abbadon says with a smile, “But we can take it one step at a time. How about we start with sharing Y/N and we can see where it goes from there?”

“Would you like that?” Crowley asks.

“Yes,” you answer, watching as he moves closer. Your heart races. Just the idea of being shared by the King and a Knight of Hell, well it was something you never imagined would happen.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Crowley tells Abbadon as he shrugs his jacket from his shoulders.

“Understandable,” Abbadon says, “And that’s ok, but Y/N wants you to join us, so why are you stalling?” She throws the covers down to reveal more of your body. Crowley’s eyes travel over your body the way they always do, but you notice they seem to follow Abbadon’s hands as they explore you. A look of jealousy invades Crowley’s expression.

Crowley snaps his fingers, his clothing disappearing. He’s already half hard and you could tell he wanted you. The next thing you know, he’s crawling onto the bed and pulling you to him. “You were supposed to be mine,” Crowley reminds you as he guides you to straddle his lap.

“I still am,” you assure him, carding a hand through his hair. Leaning in, you capture his lips, coaxing his tongue into your mouth with your own.

“If this is going to work, you can’t have Y/N all to yourself,” Abbadon chides him. Sitting up on her knees, she moves to kneel behind you, pressing her body up against yours. You hum as she brushes your hair to the side and kisses the side of your neck roughly.

Reaching behind you, you thread your hand into Abbadon’s hair. She hums as you tug. Her hands travel around to the front of your body and cup your breasts, squeezing and rolling your nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

“Are you ok with this?” you ask Crowley as you break the kiss.

“I want you,” Crowley answers, “Even if that means sharing you with her.” He rocks his hips up against you, his cock growing harder by the second. Your core aches, needing to be filled.

“What a shame,” Abbadon snarks, “Imagine my dismay at having to share Y/N with you.”

“Bloody Knight of Hell,” Crowley grumbles. You can feel Abbadon smile against your skin.

“Queen of Hell one day,” Abbadon mumbles.

“Keep dreaming,” Crowley tells her.

“Please don’t argue,” you whisper. You tug at their hair, desperate to be touch by both of them.

“Darling, you’re talking to two demons who would kill each other to get what they want,” Abbadon reminds you.

“Do you really expect us not to argue?” Crowley asks.

“There, see?” Abbadon asks, “We can agree on something.” You roll your eyes and both of them smirk.

One of Crowley’s hands moves down between your legs, his finger running through your slick folds. “So wet for me, Love,” Crowley praises.

“Please,” Abbadon scoffs, “That was my doing, not yours.” Her hands press against your breasts and pull you tighter against her, her nipples hard against your back. “Isn’t that right, Y/N?” she whispers in your ear, “I make you wet don’t I?”

You swallow thickly, knowing your answer would only trap you. It doesn’t matter, Crowley can read you like a book. “Come here,” Crowley says. He pushes Abbadon away from you so that she falls back against the bed and moves you from his lap. Crowley turns you to face Abbadon, his hands exploring you as he presses rough kisses to your neck, his beard scratching lightly against your skin.

“Fuck,” you whisper. You watch as Abbadon spreads her legs, exposing herself to you. Her wetness glistens against her skin. Crowley bucks his hips against you, his rock hard cock pressed against your ass cheek. You can feel the precum leaking from him and dripping onto your skin.

“We want you,” Crowley groans in your ear.

“Look at that,” Abbadon says, “There’s the second thing we agree on.” Crowley smirks against your skin before he pushes you forward so that you’re on your hands and knees. Abbadon smiles down at you, her hand threading into your hair.

Crowley’s hands slide down your back before squeezing your ass cheeks. His knees push your legs apart so that he can settle between them. You begin leaving kisses along Abbadon’s thighs, slowly moving your lips closer and closer to where she wants them to be. Her head tips back, as you leave a long lick up the length of her entrance.

“Look at how eager you are,” Crowley says, “I feel like I should be more jealous than I already am.” You push your hips back, letting him know you want him to; that you’re just as eager to have him inside you as you are to please your Knight of Hell.

You hum as Crowley’s thick cock slides along your folds, his tip teasing your clit. Abbadon hips buck at the extra stimulation. Crowley takes hold of your hips, holding you still as he rocks his own hips. He slides his length along your folds again and again, making you crave the feeling of having your King buried deep inside you. Abbadon gasps as you take her clit between your lips, sucking and flicking the bundle of nerves with your tongue.

Crowley pulls back and thrusts forward, pushing deep inside you in one swift movement. You moan against Abbadon, sending her reeling. Crowley pulls back and thrusts forward again, setting a fast, rough pace. Each of his thrusts pushes you forward against Abbadon.

“Y/N,” Abbadon moans, her head tipped back as you tease your tongue between her folds and swirl it around inside her. You hum at the taste of her, making her gasp as she praises you. Her hand tugs at your hair, guiding you your actions.

“Fuck,” Crowley grunts, his pace sending pleasure through your body. His fingers dig into your skin as he pulls you back onto him again and again. The way he feels inside you, hitting all the right spots, makes you hum and moan against Abbadon, sending her higher and higher.

Reaching up with one hand, you cup one of Abbadon’s breasts, squeezing the flesh as you eat her out. Abbadon’s back arches, pressing her breast more firmly into your hand. “Y/N,” she moans, her walls tightening around your tongue. Her hips lift from the bed, grinding herself against your face, your nose nudging her clit. “Oh, yes, Y/N,” she groans. Looking up, you watch her through your lashes. Her eyes are locked on you, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic. You were nearing your end, your walls growing tight around him. “That’s it,” Crowley praises, “Cum around my cock, cum for your King.” You knew you couldn’t hold back for much longer; the sensations they were creating were bringing you right to the edge of climax.

“Don’t stop,” Abbadon instructs, “Right there, oh yes, Y/N!” Abbadon cries out as you bring her to climax. Her hand tightens in your hair, pulling hard as her body convulse with wave after wave of pleasure. “Oh, fuck, you’re so good at that,” she praises you as you lap up everything she has to give you.

Crowley’s hand slides around to the front of your body, fingers searching for your clit. He rubs harsh circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts. “Go ahead, Pet,” Crowley grunts, as he delivers a deliberate thrust. You cry out as he flicks your clit, the stimulation sending you over the edge.

Abbadon moves to catch you as your arms give out. She helps you up to your knees as your orgasm courses through you, Crowley pulling you back against him. Abbadon captures your lips as Crowley chases his high, fucking you mercilessly. His hands reach up for your breasts, squeezing as he thrusts up into you, his cock throbbing against your walls.

Abbadon’s tongue invades your mouth as Crowley works you through your high. Your hands thread into her hair as you deepen the kiss. “Fuck,” Crowley grunts as he watches you kissing the Knight of Hell, “Y/N, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

His fingertips dig into your skin as his cock pulses, filling you with his seed. You moan, your head tipping back against his shoulder as he pumps himself into you, hips bucking as he works himself through his high. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck and you reach back to card your fingers through his hair.

“See,” Abbadon says, “That wasn’t so bad was it?” Crowley huffs in response. “Things could be like this all the time,” she continues, “We could share the responsibility of running Hell. It would make things that much easier, running Hell together. We could share Y/N as well. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Y/N.”

“Yes, I think I would,” you answer.

“I’d have to think about it,” Crowley says.

“Take all the time you need,” Abbadon encourages. Crowley nods, humming in consideration.

“As much as I despise you, perhaps we’re better when we work together,” Crowley considers, “But maybe I’m not the best judge. What do you think, Y/N?” You don’t hesitate in answering.


End file.
